


Tendrils

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Regina is too, Robin is a switch, Robin is really into Regina's hair, but shes a Dom in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good Dom always knows what her sub needs even if he doesn't tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendrils

“You know I know your secret.”

Regina’s husky voice reverberated around the empty room. Empty except for the chair that held Robin in place. His arms were held in place behind his back with one of Regina’s silk scarves, blood red in hue. The color of life and death. The color of passion and desire. The color of love. His feet were held in place in a similar fashion. His clothes were folded in a neat pile besides the wooden chair as per instructions from the Queen.

At the sound of her voice his attention snapped back into the now, after drifting away on a stream of what ifs. She had left him with his thoughts after securing him to the chair with a magic touch. His vision had been taken moments after arriving at this place. No matter. He didn’t need it. He was aware of Regina’s presence in a way neither one of them could explain to anyone else. It just was. An element that was created by something much more powerful than them.

“You absolutely adore, no, _love_ \-- worship my hair. I use to catch you staring at me in my castle, you know. Unlike other men, your eyes were never set on the easy target. Nothing that typical would do for, _Robin Hood_ ,” her voice held a soft mocking lilt as she used his moniker of legend.  “Your eyes were always trained on my hair.”

Regina’s voice increased in volume as she made her way towards him. “The first time you kissed me your hand cradled my head through my hair and I….I might have fell in love in that moment.” Regina paused for a second, letting that confession fill the space surrounding them.

“But your love for my hair isn’t your secret. Oh no. Nothing that innocuous. I know your _real_ secret, Robin. I know your deepest desires. The wants and needs you horde, the desires so debased you wouldn’t dare share.”

Robin felt a sweep of hair against his neck. A shiver zipped up his spine, electrifying his skin, sensitizing his nerves. His cock filled with blood as endorphins shot through his system.

“I know what you imagine when you are all alone….”

Regina’s scent seeped into his mind, and the image of her applying perfume to erogenous zones in the morning filled his vision. Neck, wrist, the valley of her breast, and a quick spray behind her knees, an addition to her routine that began after numerous nights spent watching Robin travel up her body, making detours along the way, savoring everything that was _her_.

Her hands traveled around his neck slowly, tracing the contours of his chest. Her right hand curved around his cock in a possessive grip as her lips pressed against his ear and she whispered, “Tonight, I am going to make your dreams come true.”

* * *

 

Robin’s mind was a whirlwind of possibilities. The idea that somehow Regina knew his thoughts seized him in fear. Magic was still an element of their lives together that he struggled to accept, but he knew it was a part of Regina. An innate ability that was both a gift and a curse to her, but never a burden. Never a burden and never something she would use against him in such an invasive way. Whatever she knew, it was through her own intuition as a woman.

But he knew a woman’s intuition was its own type of magic. Regina understood him in a way no one else did. She could see the pain, anger, and darkness he held at bay when faced with threats against his family. She knew when he felt helpless and overwhelmed and when he felt invincible and confident.

And from her whispered promise, she knew what he truly desired.

The sound of a zipper met his ears and Robin envisioned the electric blue dress Regina had on, the one held together with a zipper and two ribbons tied around her neck. My goodness. Regina stood in front him, undressing, and he could not watch. But he could hear the dress hit the floor in a heap. He could hear the snick of Regina’s bra strap loosening, the slight shuffle of her weight as she bent down to remove her black thong. The sound of a heel meeting the floor as each foot was raised to clear the garment. The disruption of air surrounding them as she turned around to face him.

“Robin, tonight I am going to make love to you. But I am going to use the thing you love most to do so.”

Regina’s hands met his knees, her body bent at the waist and her head coming to rest at the side of his. “Does that sound good, love?”

“Mi’lady, I am here to serve you,” Robin’s voice held a hint of a smirk that made a soft smile appear on Regina’s lips.

“While that sounds delightful, I am here to serve you tonight.” At those words, Regina slowly inserted a slight pressure on his knees to signal that she wanted them to part.

“I am happy to see how….attentive...you are tonight.” Regina’s palm enclosed Robin’s cock and it jumped within her hold as she stroked his shaft at a slow and steady pace. Releasing her hold, she took the opportunity to step in between his legs, straddle one of his thighs and press her hot wet pussy against him. Her weight shifted slightly as she leaned her body into his, breast meeting his eager mouth. He hesitated a moment, awaiting her yes, and after a lust-filled _humm_ from Regina, his mouth encircled her dusky nipple. As Robin suckled at her breast Regina began to rock against his knee in an erotic rhythm that reminded him of the cadence created by war drums. His blood pumped within his veins and his hands clenched behind his back as he battled with the desire to touch.

After much too short of a time, Regina abruptly removed his hold on her and stood up on both feet and in a lithe move whipped her hair against his chest in a graceful motion. The feel of her hair against his bare chest cause a whoosh of air to escape his mouth. Regina’s hair hit his body in a similar motion again, but this time she dropped her body slightly and let the tendrils of her hair sway against his cock. Robin’s mind struggled to process the fact that she was using her hair to stimulate him. The feeling was overwhelming. It felt like a million tiny fingers were running over his cock. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

“Regina!”

“Shhhh.” Regina leaned into him, arms around his neck, mouth hovering over his own. “I know what you want Robin. I know all the dirty things you’ve imagine doing to me. But you are too much of a gentleman to ever take. But I am no lady. Not in this. Never in this.”

At that her mouth crashed against his own in a searing kiss that had white spots forming behind his eyes. Her tongue sought his out, rough, just a bit sloppy, and fucking perfect. Just as soon as the kiss started, it was over as Regina trailed her hair across his skin, lips tracing along his abdomen.

Robin could feel Regina settle her knees on the wood floor, could almost imagine how her heart shaped ass looked poking out, feet still clad in sky high black fuck-me heels. Fucking hell. This woman.

Her hot mouth sunk down on his cock and his thighs bunched up at the sensation. Her hands began to trail up and down his body, tracing his quads and abdomen in soothing strokes. She worked her mouth up and down on his shaft in a circular fashion that had her hair whipping across his thighs and lower stomach. One hand clenched around the bottom of his cock, increasing the pressure in a maddeningly pleasurable pattern.

“Regina!” Her only response was a low hum at the base of her throat that almost set Robin off for good. His jaw clenched and his feet flexed under the overwhelming tidal wave of sensation.

“You have got to stop, love. Regina. It’s too….fucking...good.” Regina’s mouth eased up and off of Robin’s cock, but her hand continued to hold him in place, making sure the pleasure never quite stopped.

“Would you like me to do something else, dear?”

“Yes! Yes--I don’t want this to end before I get to feel you wrapped around me.”

“On that we agree,” Robin could feel the evil grin in Regina’s voice and that helped to ease some of the tension in his body. The night was still young. “I guess I could move on to the next thing.”

* * *

The next sensation Robin felt was his cock being wrapped in silk. It took him a moment to realize the silk was actually Regina’s hair. His body froze in place. She was...she was doing it….

Robin had thought of what it would feel like to have those strands wrapped around him so many times. It had seemed like an act of depravity. A completely selfish desire that only served his needs. But...he had imagined. As he touched himself during countless lonely hours he had imagined. And now….now Regina....she was fulfilling his deepest desire.

A breathy whisper escaped his lips, her name a prayer on his lips. The feel of her surrounding him was heaven. She moved her hair up and down at a languid pace and she laid her head on his thigh. This was heaven and hell. It was everything.

“Regina darling. Please let me touch you. Gods, I need to touch you.”

Regina ignored Robin’s pleas. She knew he would never asked of this on his own and struggled with just receiving. So she continued her ministrations. As his breath quickened and her own desire increased to a pounding staccato, she abruptly released the holds on Robin. In a surprising show of speed and strength, Robin whipped her hand away from his cock, lifted her up by the shoulders and gripped her thighs to sit her on his lap. He took his cock in one hand and lifted her body up with the other. Careful to align their bodies, he slammed her down on his cock in a brutal move that had the both of them shuddering with pleasure.

‘FUUUCCCCCK”

Regina’s head fell on his shoulder as she adjusted to the feel of him inside of her. She never felt as complete as she did in these moments, the initial joining of their bodies. It was like coming home each and every time.

“Regina, I can’t be gentle.”  
  


“Don’t you dare. I want you to fuck me...Well.”  

“With absolute pleasure.” Robin used his right arm to hold Regina against him as he pivoted his hips to the end of the chair so that he could piston is cock inside of her at a brutal pace. One that they both desired. One that they both needed. Regina’s clit rasped against his stomach and she moaned low as Robin took her.

“Oh….my…… Yesss. Robin. Robin. Yes.” Robin could feel Regina’s hair cascading against his right arm, the same arm that held his tattoo, the beacon that had separated them so long ago only to ultimately bring them together. The feel of her hair against him only spurred on his own desire and he began to talk.

“Regina. Baby I want you to come. I want you to come on my cock. I can feel how close you are. I can feel your cunt fluttering against me. Oh Gods, it feels just like your hair. Your beautiful hair.”

At that Regina let a low wail as her orgasm hit her body. Her body shook in Robin’s arms, but he kept her locked in a firm embrace as he raced to find his own pleasure.

“Oh…..that’s….” Robin’s words escaped him as his cocked exploded with come, his essense mixing with Regina’s, making it so much easier to move her pussy up and down his shaft. He realized he still couldn’t see, but he felt so much in that moment sight seemed excessive.

The two of them settled on the chair as their desires and bodies cooled down. Robin rubbed a hand up and down Regina’s spine as he reflected on the night. Regina was the most enchanting woman he had ever met.

“Happy anniversary, Robin.”

A slow smile crept on his lips. “Happy anniversary, Regina.”  

 


End file.
